1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer packing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easy-to-assemble and flexible buffer packing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most objects including notebook computers, CD-ROM or liquid crystal display (LCD) usually rely on a buffer packing apparatus to house the object inside a packaging box and provide buffering space for absorbing shock resulting from transportation. In the past, buffer packing apparatus frequently deployed polyurethane foam or emulsified polyethylene material because the material is light and easy to shape.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a buffer packing apparatus fabricated using polyurethane foam or emulsified polyethylene (EPE). The buffer packing apparatus 700 is slid into opposite sides of a packing object 702 for securing the object and providing some buffering. Since emulsified polyethylene is more flexible and bendable than polyurethane foam, more designs can be implemented using emulsified polyethylene. Moreover, a buffer packing apparatus fabricated using emulsified polyethylene has more buffering capacity than one fabricated using polyurethane foam.
In recent years, with the issue of environmental protection in everybody's mind, polyurethane foam or emulsified polyethylene material in packages is considered environmentally unfriendly. Consequently, the buffer packing apparatus is fabricated using a more environmentally friendly material including paper or paper-like substances. FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a conventional paper buffer packing apparatus. As shown in FIG. 2, the buffer packing apparatus 800 are slid into the opposite sides of a packing object 802 for housing the object and providing some buffering protection. The paper buffer packing apparatus is formed, for example, by pumping paper pulp into a mold and releasing the mold on solidification. However, mold development is often expensive thereby increasing the production cost of such designs. Moreover, one mold can produce a packing apparatus of only one size. Hence, the paper buffer packing apparatus often has quite limited use.